


Artemis?

by dumbassunderthemountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Mirkwood, Modern!Reader - Freeform, some gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbassunderthemountain/pseuds/dumbassunderthemountain
Summary: entry for band--psycho on tumblr's 1k writing challenge(So sorry this took so long I am a mess)Prompt: Tauriel, fluff, Quote: “whatever happens tomorrow, at least we’ve had today”Summary: modern!reader falls from our world into Mirkwood where you fortunately meet Tauriel and mistake her for Artemis the Greek goddess.A/N: Tauriel has always given me Artemis vibes so I decided to turn that into a fic.Warnings: minor head injuries, spider attack, gay panic
Relationships: Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Artemis?

Suddenly you were being swallowed by the sidewalk you stood on in the middle of the city. The world around you turned dark as the large trees that were suddenly above you blocked out the sun. You crashed down through the branches breaking many as you went and bouncing off others before landing hard on the forest floor. 

Your head was throbbing from the impact and you felt a heaviness in your brain, like you drank too much of a heavy wine, your head spun and your thoughts were clouded. As you laid there attempting to regain your bearings a strange quiet screeching and clicking noise began to grow closer. Your confusion of the situation was soon replaced by alarm as you shot up from the ground. Your eyes could barely believe what they were seeing, three massive spiders that had to be at least a meter tall were running towards you. 

Turning you ran through the forest as fast as you could, hurtling and tripping over the large roots of the enormous trees that surrounded you. One of the small roots caught your foot bringing you down to the ground hard. You tried to get up but your foot was completely tangled in the roots and under growth. All you could do was watch in horror as the gigantic spiders charged towards you. When they were only a meter or two away you squeezed your eyes shut preparing for death. 

One of the spiders shrieked thudding to the ground. You opened your eyes confused only to see a beautiful woman with long red hair running towards you and the spiders shooting arrows at them with perfect aim. Within seconds all of the spiders had been killed. You turned looking at the woman before you who seemed to somehow glow ever so slightly, like a pearl or the moon. Your head was spinning trying to figure out what was happening to you and your clouded mind could only come up with one thing, you had just been saved by Artemis the goddess of the forest and the hunt. “Artemis?” You groggily asked. 

The woman came up to you raising one eyebrow. “What was that you said? Are you alright?”

“You’re Artemis aren’t you?”

She cocked her head to the side. “No, you must have me mistaken for another, perhaps I can help you find them though.”

“No,” You groaned attempting to stand up. “No, I’m sorry.” She reached down grabbing your arm helping you to your feet. “I hit my head hard when I fell through the trees. I just- my- I thought you must be Artemis cause the whole bow and forest thing. I- you’re saving me from magic huge spiders. I just -I thought you might be her.”

“I do not understand. What does my bow and the forest have to do with this woman?”

You refused to meet her eyes as you spoke. “This is embarrassing. Um, she’s uh, the Greek goddess of the forest and hunting and has a bow and stuff. Ya know, Artemis.”

The woman's eyes went wide and a smile spread across her face. “Well I’ve never been mistaken for a goddess before. Thank you, but I’m sorry to disappoint. I am only Tauriel. Captain of the guard for the Woodland Realm.”

“Still sounds very impressive. Um, if you don’t mind me asking where am I? I...I was walking down the sidewalk going to get coffee and all the sudden I was falling through trees?”

Tauriel’s eyebrows knitted together. “You are in Mirkwood...I will take you to my king. Hopefully he will be willing to help you.”

She began to slowly lead you through the trick trees of the dark forest. Every once in a while you would hear something move in the distance but for the most part the forest was disturbingly quiet and still. There was no wind or sunlight and not a single animal that you could see. It was bone chilling. 

Seemingly sensing your growing unease Tauriel decided to attempt to strike up a conversation. “Would you be willing to tell me more of this goddess of yours? We still have sometime until we reach the gates.”

“Oh, um, yeah sure, I guess...As I said she’s the goddess of the forest and the hunt, she’s associated with the moon, twin sister to the sun god Apollo. Um, is a virgin goddess who always surrounded herself with nymphs and forest spirits, all of which were women. There’s a lot of theories that she wasn’t so much a ‘virgin’ but was into women instead of men. Which is understandable.” You awkwardly explained. 

“She sounds very interesting. I am honored that you had mistaken me for her. And I do agree that women do tend to be preferable to men.” She smiled down at you. “I’ll do my best to get King Thranduil to allow you to stay with us. I would like to get to know you better.”

Your heart nearly stopped at her words. You hoped you weren’t reading too much into the implication of her words but it sounded to you like she wanted to get to know you better in a romantic way...hopefully. She was beyond gorgeous, kind, strong, and badass. So far Tauriel seemed absolutely perfect, and someone worthy of being compared to Artemis. But maybe that was just your clouded gay mind speaking. 

The two of you continued to talk. Tauriel began to explain the ins and outs of the forest that had been tainted by dark magic that you were walking through while you explained where exactly ancient Greece was. It seemed you had somehow fallen straight through the sidewalk into another world. Although at the moment at least you weren’t terribly upset about it. Though being chased by giant spiders was pretty bad. 

As you approached the gates to the Woodland Realm Tauriel began to grow more serious. She stopped turning to you looking strangely apologetic. “I cannot guarantee that my king will allow you to seek refuge here. I will do my best to convince him but...he does not tend to be fond of the race of man. I can guarantee your safety tonight though and if you are not allowed to stay I will help escort you out of the forest to safety, I promise you this.”

You solemnly nodded, you didn’t like the idea of being separated from Tauriel so soon after meeting her. “I understand. Thank you.”

She gave you a small smile. “It is no trouble at all. I have greatly enjoyed my time with you thus far and I truly hope you will be allowed to stay as I wish to spend more time with you. But whatever happens tomorrow, at least we’ve had today.” She looked around the forest growing more serious. “We are almost there. You should not be out here after the sun sets. Come.” Her fingers brushed against yours before she began to lead you further into the woods. Your heart almost stopped for the second time that afternoon from the feeling of her touch. You truly hoped you would be allowed to stay and get to know the enchanting Tauriel better.


End file.
